Gama's AdventureSailor Moon e Sakura Card 1
by Linku Potter
Summary: Primeiro capítulo e o menor, pois é minha primeira fic,conta a história de Sara que se torna uma Sailor .ou guerreira. e conhece o guardião Gulipo.PS:Mais para frente a ligação Sakura e Serena será explicada.
1. Chapter 1

GAMA'S ADVENTURE

THE OTHER DIMENSION

Capítulo 1-O misterioso guardião azul.

Era de tarde e uma garota de longos cabelos negros e óculos, voltava da escola depois de uma difícil aula.Quando chegou em casa onde morava com sua irmã mais nova e seu irmão mais velho (pois seus pais tinham desaparecido e ninguém nunca soube de seus paradeiros), foi direto para a cozinha.Sua irmã, uma garota pequena de olhos verdes e cabelos mais negros que o da sua irmã (sempre presos, ela nunca disse o por que), também tinha acabado de chegar em casa e foi direto falar com sua irmã.

-Como foi o seu dia de aula Sara?

-Foi bom, apesar de cansativo...

-Não liga, você sempre foi boa em todas as matérias e...

A porta foi aberta e de lá saiu um garoto alto de olhos escuros e com uma expressão séria.

-Já chegaram é?

-(Karen) Já, eu já vou preparar o almoço.

-(Jorge) Eu vou sair, não precisa prepara para mim.

-(Sara) Que quê anda acontecendo com ele...

-(Karen) Eu também vou sair, minhas amigas me convidaram para comer na casa delas.

-Ta...Pode ir...

Os dois saem de casa e Sara decide não fazer o almoço e vai para o seu quarto quando vê uma linda caneta em sua cama, e quando a toca uma luz azul resplandece e dela surge um bicho azul com asas e duas grandes depressões na cabeça.

-Oi, você deve ser descendente da princesa de Gama não é?Meu nome é Gulipo e sou o guardião das canetas de transformação, meu símbolo é a lua.

-Aaaaahhh!Você fala!

-Percebeu foi?-.-

-Como assim descendente?Princesa?Caneta de transformação?

-Isso vai demorar...Mas vamos lá.Você foi escolhida para defender o mundo do poder negro, uma unidade de força que se conseguir alcançar a força máxima, pode destruir o mundo e para impedir você deve encontrar os guerreiros interplanetários, que protegeram nosso planeta 10000 anos atrás dessas forças, aqui esta a sua caneta de transformação, você deve repetir as palavras''pelo poder do planeta Gama, transformação''.Agora vamos lá.

-Como assim vamos lá?

-Vamos lá repeti o que eu falei.

-ta, ta...Pelo poder do planeta Gama, transformação!

Uma luz de cor roxa enche o quarto e Sara sente um calor subindo pelo seu corpo,e quando se olha no espelho vê que esta com uma linda roupa de marinheiro,de cor roxa e branco.

-Que isso!

-Sua transformação...

-(Jorge)Sara,voltei!

-Gutipo, se esconde!

-Hei, é Gulipo!

-Se esconde caramba!

-(Jorge)tem alguém ai?

-Não.

-A ta...

E assim a grande aventura dos guerreiros começa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-Fogo contra Gelo

Na manhã seguinte, Sara ainda se perguntava se tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho e que finalmente acordara dele, mas quando abriu os olhos viu Gulipo e deu um grito realmente alto fazendo com que a criatura acordasse.

-cruzes, viu um fantasma foi?

-Não, vi um monstro...

-Isso não é hora para brincadeira...

-rindoPor quê?

-Você ta atrasada.

-Que!

Sara sai correndo para tomar seu café da manhã ,escovar os dentes e vestir o uniforme do colégio.Mas chega tarde e perde o ônibus escolar tendo que ir correndo,no caminho tropeça e cai em cima de uma pessoa...

-Ai!Foi mal mo...ço...

Quando olha para o rapaz,vê um garoto forte e que Sara simplesmente não parava de admirar seu rosto.

-Tudo bem...Você também estuda no Newton Braga?

-Sim...Mas nunca tinha te visto lá...Você é novo?

-Sou,fui transferido,mas eu não sei bem o caminho...

-Vem,nos estamos atrasados,corre!

Quando chegaram no colégio,o diretor foi logo da uma bronca em Sara.

-Você sabia que a minha escola tem regras?E o senhor, é novo não é, seu nome é Billy não é?Vou deixar essa vez, mas que não se repita...

-(Sara e Billy)Sim senhor.

-(Adam) senhor diretor...Tenho que lhe dizer que Sara não teve culpa, pois estávamos estudando ontem a noite e ficamos até muito tarde...

Um garoto de cabelo loiro arrepiado e de boa aparência entra na sala.

-(Sara) Adam!

-(Diretor) Isso é verdade?

-(Sara) Sim senhor, eu não queria dizer, pois pensei que o senhor não acreditaria...

-(Diretor) Pois pensou errado, agora vão para suas salas.

Depois dos três saírem, Sara descobre que Billy esta na sala de Adam e dela.

-(Sara) Adam, muito obrigada...

-(Adam) Depois você pode me agradecer...

Na sala as melhores amigas de Sara, Lili e Ann vão direto falar com ela.

-(Lili) Menina!Por que você se atrasou?E que historia é essa de ficar conversando com o Adam?

-(Ann) É mesmo, para você deve ser um sonho que virou realidade, mas ainda acho esse cara estranho.

-(Lili) E aquele garoto lindo que entrou com você?

-(Ann) Seja mais discreta Lili...

A aula acaba e Sara, Lili, Ann e Billy saem do colégio.

-(Sara) tchau garotas, eu e o Billy vamos indo!

A garotas se vão e no caminho um monstro aparece.

-(Sara) Um daqueles monstros que o Gulipo falou,e eu não posso me transformar

Gulipo chega voando

-(Billy) Que bicho é esse!

-(Gulipo) Sara, eu descobri que o poder negro transformou as cartas sakura que um ser mágico chamado

Mun protegia, em cartas negras!Essa é uma das cartas, rápidas se transforme!

-(Sara) Mas o Billy...Ta legal!Pelo poder do planeta Gama, transformação!

-(Sailor Gama) E agora?

-(Gulipo) Você pode usar vários ataques como força de Gama, que aumenta sua força, Raio de Gama que é um raio que derrete coisas e muro celestial, para proteção.

-(Sailor Gama) Raio de Gama

A carta se esquiva e lança um raio de gelo

-(Sailor Gama) Muro celestial!

Um muro aparece e protege Gama

-(Gulipo) Essa é carta Gelo, enfraqueça-a com sua força!

Carta gelo congela o ambiente

-(Sara) Força de Gama!

Sara corre e começa a socar a carta ate enfraquecê-la.

-(Gulipo) Jogue o sua caneta para o alto

-( Billy) Sara...Você...

A caneta vira um lindo báculo com um símbolo estranho no meio e com uma pedra na ponta.

-(Gulipo) Agora repita...''Carta transformada pela maga Sakura purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!''

-(Sailor Gama) Ta, carta transformada pela maga Sakura...

A carta gelo cria um bloco e prende Sara, logo em seguida cria espinhos de gelo e os lança em direção a ela.

-( Billy) Sara, não!

Um misterioso símbolo surge na testa de Billy.

-(Gulipo) Hei, você garoto!Pegue isso fale''pelo poder do planeta marte''

Enquanto Sara desviava dos espinhos Billy Pegou a caneta e falou a frase,uma chama tomou conta de seu corpo,fazendo surgir vários círculos de fogo que circularam o seu corpo e se unificaram formando uma armadura vermelha e branca com uma espada e um escudo.

-( Billy)Que...incrível...Eu me lembro de toda a historia dos meus descendentes, e da guerra contra o poder negro...Muito bem,Carta gelo é hora de voltar a sua forma original, Fogo de marte...Ascenda!

A carta gelo cai no chão e Sailor gama consegue dizer as palavras...

-(Sailor Gama) Carta transformada pela maga Sakura,purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!

A carta é selada e vai para a mão de Gama,que volta a forma normal junto com Billy.

-(Sara)Finalmente...muito obrigada Billy...parece que vamos ser companheiros né?

-( Billy)Parece que sim...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-O Trovão de raios, A escuridão negra e a neve gelada...

No dia seguinte, Sara, Billy e Gulipo marcaram se encontrar no quarto de Sara(Não é isso q você deve estar pensando ¬.¬',mas vamos voltar a história)para conversarem sobre o ela ter sentido a presença de mais uma carta Gama.

Sara -Eu tive um sonho com uma mulher branca em um lugar cheio de neve...

Billy -Talvez seja carta neve ¬.¬

Sara -Você acha?0.0

Gulipo -Vocês dois podem voltar a prestar a atenção?

Sara –Ah!Gulipo, eu queria te perguntar pra você sobre o meu passado...Porque o Billy sabe do passado dele e as técnicas e eu não?

Gulipo –Ele é um guerreiro Interplanetário e você é a guerreira de Ga...

Os três são interrompidos e Karen a irmã de Sara entra no quarto e vê Gulipo...

Karen -Sara...Que bichinho de pelúcia é esse?Eu pensei que você não gostasse deles...

Sara-É...Foi o Billy que me deu!

Karen –A...Foi...Sabe...Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Sara-Ela anda estranha ultimamente.

Billy -Vamos voltar ao assunto...Aonde podemos procurar primeiro?

Gulipo –Na festa que vai ter no bar da meia-noite...

Sara -Por que?0.0

Gulipo - Sei lá? Porque é legal...

Às dez horas da noite Sara vai até o parque principal da cidade e encontra Billy na frente do bar.

Sara - Oi Billy...Er...Vamos entrar.

Gulipo- O nome num é baile da **MEIA-NOITE**?Então por que estamos aqui as dez?

Segurança-Hoje é à noite dos casais...Ele é o seu par?

Sara -Bom...Sim...

Entrando no baile, uma luz negra toma conta de todo o ambiente junto com um frio descomunal.

Sara -Eu não vou agüentar ficar aqui por mais de 1 minuto.

Billy - Eu vou ver se tem algo estranho.

Enquanto Billy vai embora, Sara aproveita e vai dançar.

Gulipo – Sara, você tem que ver se esta acontecendo algo de estranho!

Sara – Ta...Vamos...

Pessoas começam a gritar.Sara enfrenta um monte de pessoas para chegar no banheiro.

Sara – Licença eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Na frente do banheiro Sara encontra Billy que diz ter ouvido o grito.

Sara -Vamos nos transformar! Pelo poder do planeta Gama, transformação!

Billy - Pelo poder do planeta marte, transformação!

Sailor Gama – Vamos até o salão.

No salão,os três vêem três vultos,2 mulheres e um animal.

Sailor Gama – São as cartas!Força de Gama!

Sailor Gama-vai em cima das cartas e começa a lutar com elas, a carta neve cai e o cachorro de luz manda um raio em direção a Gama.

Guerreiro de Marte-Não! Fogo de Marte...Ascende!

O fogo se encontra o trovão e os dois somem.O cachorro vai pra cima do guerreiro de Marte que o eletrocuta, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Sailor Gama-Marte!Raio de Gama!

O raio acerta a carta neve.

Carta transformada pela maga Sakura purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!

A carta trovão vai para cima de Gama.

Sailor Gama-Gelo!

A carta gelo vai ao encontro da carta trovão e a congela.

Sailor Gama-Carta transformada pela maga Sakura, purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!Só falta uma!

A ultima carta cria uma bola de energia negra e lança em direção a Sailor Gama, que fica presa e numa escuridão.

Sailor Gama-A escuridão!Eu não vou agüentar...

Quando Sailor Gama estava a desmaiar, uma luz surge e a escuridão desaparece.A sailor olha para a luz e vê um guerreiro que estava a capturar a carta.

Guerreiro-Carta transformada pela maga Sakura purifique-se e transforme-se em carta Vênus!

Guerreiro de Vênus-Ei garota,levanta.

Sailor Gama- Muito...Muito obrigada.Qual é o seu no...

Antes que Gama terminasse sua fala, Vênus virou uma luz e sumiu.

Sailor Gama-Marte!Você ta legal?

Guerreiro de Marte-Sim...Vamos embora daqui...

Sailor Gama-Sim!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4-O trovão de Júpiter.

Uma semana se passou e não houve mais nenhuma ocorrência de ataque de cartas Sakura, e agora Sara estava de férias.A vizinha dela, Madalena, (uma mulher pequena e gorda, com cabelos encaracolados) a convidou, e também seus irmãos e seus amigos para passarem uma semana em sua casa de praia.Na manhã do passeio todos foram para a casa de Sara para se organizarem.

Sara – Finalmente!Estamos de férias.

Billy – Valeu por ter me convidado para passar as férias com vocês.

Sara – Mas não foi minha idéia não, foi da Karen.

Karen – Er...

Billy – Brigado, convidar o Tom também foi idéia sua?

Karen – Não, foi a Sara.

Billy – Bem que eu suspeitei...¬.¬

Jorge – Todos prontos?

A viajem foi longa, já estava escurecendo quando finalmente chegaram.

Madalena – vocês vão ficar nesta casa eu vou ficar com os meus familiares lá naquela.

Sara – Aquela...Acho que eu to vendo, mas espera ai, pra que aquela placa de pousada na nossa?

Madalena – Vocês sinceramente estavam achando que iriam ficar na minha casa de praia?(risada maligna)

Sara - Eu acho que sim, né?¬.¬

Madalena - Vão logo crianças.

Depois que a vizinha foi embora, os cinco entraram e se acomodaram.

Sara – Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ela entra na banheira, a água estava morna, ela relaxa um pouco demais e se esquece que aquele banheiro era dividido pelas pessoas da pousada e que a porta não tinha tranca.A porta começou a abrir e um garoto alto, forte de cabelo extremamente curto, entra no banheiro sem camisa e nenhum dos dois percebe a presença do outro, o garoto tira a roupa (fica de sunga, para vocês não pensarem que isso é um hentai) e entra na banheira quando os dois percebem o acontecimento gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Sara – Sai daqui garoto!

Garoto – Olá, meu nome é Carlos, pelo jeito nós nos encontraremos bastante nesse verão, e sinceramente, eu acho que você adorou essa situação (Sorriso safado).

Sara – Olha aqui seu convencido, ninguém pediu sua opinião, e da pra sair, por favor?

O garoto veste a roupa e sai.Sara termina seu banho e vai para seu quarto.

Sara – Vê se pode... Gente safada hoje em dia tem de sobra...

Karen – Oi Sara, os outros estão lá na praia, ta tendo uma festa lá, vamos.

Sara – Não sei...Ta; to indo.

Na praia, o brilho das luzes tornava o lugar mágico, todos estavam reunidos em um canto da praia, onde tinha música e comida.Sara foi se aproximando e esbarrou em alguém...

Sara – Desculpa moço eu...

Carlos – Olha só, não é que é a garota desesperada...

Sara – Tanta gente pra esbarrar eu tinha que esbarrar em você?

Carlos – Não precisa se desculpar não, eu sei que você esta louquinha para vir parar nos meus braços.

Sara – Não, brigada. ¬.¬

Carlos – Quer beber algo?

Sara – Eu não, mas você devia tomar é vergonha na cara.

Sara se afasta e encontra seus amigos.

Sara – Oi, Tom!♥.♥

Tom – Oi...

Tom se afasta e ela fica com cara de boba, pensando o que fez de errado e de repente, uma onda gigante toma com ta do céu da praia.Antes que a onda chegasse, a praia fica deserta, apenas Sara, Tom e Billy continuaram lá.Gulipo chega voando.

Gulipo – Sara, essa é a carta onda, rápido crie um muro!

Sara fica de frente para a onda e cria um muro celestial, a onda bate no muro e volta para o mar, ela joga a caneta de transformação para o alto e ela vira o báculo de Gama.

Sara - Carta transformada pela maga Sakura, purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!

A carta vai para a mão de Sara e ela respira aliviada.

Sara – Essa foi fácil e...

Ao olhar para o lado vê Tom olhando para ela.

Sara – Tom!Er... Como explicar?

Tom – Sara cuidado!

Um furacão vai em direção dos garotos que tentam fugir, Sara tropeça e Tom volta para buscá-la.Ele tira algo do bolso e quando Sara vê, ela percebe que é uma carta Sakura amarela.

Sara – Tom...você é um...

Tom – Aro!

O furacão atravessa o aro e é levado para o mar.

Tom – Tempo!

O furacão para .

Tom - Carta transformada pela maga Sakura,purifique-se e se transforme em carta Vênus!

Sara:Tom...Você foi o garoto que me salvou naquela noite...

Tom – Sim...Então você é a Sailor Gama, a garota que eu tenho que proteger...

Gulipo – é isso mesmo, e é bom tomar cuidado com as suas atitudes!

Tom – O que é essa coisa?

Gulipo – Hei!Coisa não!

Gama - Ele é o protetor das canetas de transformação.

Gulipo – Você de ter achado a caneta que eu perdi, e por uma incrível coincidência você é o guerreiro de Vênus.

Homem – Desculpem-me, mas terei que interromper a descoberta.

Um homem branco de cabelos pretos e curtos, vestindo uma roupa cinza surge na frente deles.

Billy – Quem é você?

Homem – Eu sou um dos três generais do mal, Leon.Prontos para batalha?

Gulipo – Isso que é uma pessoa direta.-.-

Billy - Pelo poder do planeta Marte...

Sara - Pelo poder do planeta Gama...

Tom - Pelo poder do planeta Vênus...

Billy - Sara, Tom: Transformação!

Guerreiro de Marte - Fogo de marte...Ascenda!

Leon desvia e tira uma carta do bolso.

Leon – Labirinto!

Um enorme labirinto aparece e Leon voa para o céu.

Os quatros se separam e ficam perdidos no labirinto.

Leon – Vamos deixar isso um pouco mais divertido...Fogo!

O labirinto fica com paredes de fogo, Sara quase perde a consciência no meio daquele calor infernal, aonde só via-se labaredas de fogo indo de uma parede para a outra.

Sailor Gama - Ai caramba...Gulipo, você acha que eu posso cortar essas paredes com um raio?

Gulipo – Não, essa é a carta labirinto, ela voltará ao normal...Talvez se eu conseguisse juntá-los...Não, são necessários pelo menos quatro guerreiros interplanetários e...

Gulipo fica em transe.

Gulipo – O guerreiro de Júpiter esta nesse labirinto,venha!

Gulipo sai voando Sara corre atrás dele.Os dois encontram Carlos.

Gulipo - é ele!

Sailor Gama - Ele?

Sailor Gama - Rápido pega essa caneta e fale "pelo poder do planeta Júpiter,transformação."

Carlos – Garota, você sabe o que esta acontecendo aqui?Que raios de roupa é essa, já chegou o carnaval?

Sailor Gama – Fala logo!

Carlos - Pelo poder do planeta Júpiter,transformação.

Guerreiro de Júpiter – incrível...Sailor Gama, eu prometo protegê-la e...

Gulipo – Ta, ta...Nós temos que achar os outros.Sailor Gama, eu tenho uma carta especial que poderá anular a magia da carta labirinto por vinte segundos, prontos?Anulação de magia!

A carta que tinha a foto de um X vermelho, fez com que as paredes de fogo ficassem transparentes.Sailor Gama, G.de Júpiter e Gulipo vão correndo(Gulipo voando) em direção dos outros dois guerreiros que já tinham se encontrado.

Gulipo – Agora vocês quatro têm que dar as mãos.

Guerreiros – Que?

Gulipo – Vamos logo!

Os quatro dão as mãos.

Gulipo – Carta criada pela maga Sakura, permita-me que use sua mágica...Regressão mágica!

As cartas voltam as suas formas de carta.

Gulipo:Gama,agora!

Sailor Gama - Carta transformada pela maga Sakura,purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!

Leon – Parece que vocês ganharam, mas é por enquanto, mas é uma pena terem usado essa magia, pois um pouco de sua vida foi embora não, Gulipo.

Leon some.

Gulipo - ...

Sara – Gulipo!Nunca mais faça isso!

Gulipo – Ta.

Sara pega Gulipo no colo e abraça-o.

Sara – muito obrigada."chora"

Sara – Carlos, bem-vindo a equipe.

Carlos – Ta, mas eu ainda não me esqueci do que aconteceu hoje.

Tom, Billy e Gulipo – O que aconteceu hoje?

Sara – Seu tarado!

Sara de um tapa no rosto de Carlos.

Carlos – Você é louquinha por mim né?

Sara – Garoto chato.¬.¬

Assim termina o dia dos nossos heróis que voltam para a pousada.


	5. Chapter 5

Paradinha básica: Até agora o 4° capítulo foi o meu favorito, quando li nem acreditei que fui eu quem escreveu! Agora estou jogando Marvel Nemesis e x-men legends 2, muito bons.Mas vamos parar de enrolar e vamos ler a história.

Capítulo 5 – A espada de Talut

Nota: A partir desta fic, quando a fala de um personagem estiver entre asteriscos ou em **negrito**, indicara o pensamento da personagem.

Sara: "bocejo"

Por causa da noite conturbada de Sara e seus amigos, o rendimento da dormida foi extremamente pequeno.

Karen: O que aconteceu com vocês todos para estarem dormindo até agora?Se vocês não correrem vão perder o café da manhã.

Sara: A...Ta...

No restaurante.

Tom: Oi Sara.

Sara: O Tom falou comigo!

Carlos: Bom dia Sara!

Tenta abraçar Sara, mas leva um tapa na cara.

Sara: Tarado!

Jorge: Nós vamos para a piscina de um hotel aqui no lado, você vai?

Sara: Tem um hotel aqui perto?Quando vocês combinaram isso?Por que eu sou a ultima, a saber?Mas hoje eu vou para o spa!

Jorge: Excluída...¬.¬

Sara: Cala a boca!

No spa...

Sara: Finalmente Gulipo estamos a sós para conversar!

Gulipo: Sara, uma arma mágica foi liberada.

Sara: Arma mágica?

Gulipo: Sim, são 14 ao total.

Sara: Você não acha que é muita coisa para eu fazer?¬.¬

Gulipo: Nós já temos quatro, a espada de Gama, a corrente de Vênus, as lâminas de Júpiter e a espada escudo de Marte.

Sara: Ta...Mas qual foi à arma?

Gulipo: A espada de Talut, e isso quer dizer que o guerreiro de Talut esta preste a despertar, ele é um guerreiro da tri-dalha a união dos seus principais protetores, se o mal conseguir levá-lo para o seu lado, as chances de vencer serão muito poucas.A espada está na pedra mágica do kaleidoscop world, o mundo aonde você reinava na outra reencarnação.

Sara: O.O!

Gulipo: Eu posso te tele transportar para lá.

Sara: E você?

Gulipo: Eu só tenho energia para um.

Sara: Ta...

Gulipo: Telepipe Kaleidoscop!

Um chama azul apareceu em volta de Gama, ela começa sentir uma sensação confortável, até que bate com uma parede.

Sara: Ai!

Sara olha em volta e vê apenas uma sala com um quadro de um homem na parede onde estava uma lareira que tinha uma tocha azul ,ao lado estava um sofá velho e marrom.

Sara: Eu reinava num quarto?U.U.Onde esta a espada...

Sara vê um quadro com uma espada na pedra.

Sara: Ali!Mas, como eu vou pegá-la?Deve ser uma carta Sakura.

Sara: Raio de Gama.

O raio atravessa o quadro.

Sara: Carta transformada pela maga Sakura purifique-se e se transforme em carta Gama!

Um vento forte sai do quadro e vira a carta Atravessar.Sara pega a espada e uma criança menor que Sara com cabelos e olhos castanhos vestindo uma roupa azul com uma capa e um colar de estrela no pescoço aparece.

Sara: Quem é você?

Dime: Eu sou Dime o guerreiro de Talut, e esta é minha espada.

Sara: Então é você...

Dime: Eu já sei que tenho que ir para o seu mundo...Vamos.Eu crio um portal.

Sara volta para o spa, lá encontra Billy, Tom e Carlos.

Tom: Onde você estava?

Sara: Fui pegar esse garotinho.Ele é o Guerreiro Talut, Dime.

Carlos: Essa criança.

Dime: Não subestime a minha força!

Carlos: A...Claro que não.o

Dime tira uma caneta do bolso.

Dime: Magia Talut...Fogo.

Uma bola de fogo vai na direção a Carlos.

Carlos: Centelha máxima!

A bola de fogo e o raio se encontram e formam uma bola de luz que desaparece em poucos segundos.

Carlos: Ta doido?

Dime: Você que começou.

Sara: Vocês podem para?

Gulipo: Oi Sara, vejo que você conseguiu sozinha.Agora vamos aprovei...

A fala de Gulipo é interrompida por um tremor.Um homem alto de cabelos brancos e longos e com roupas idênticas as de Leon aparece na frente deles.

Mininipos: Prazer Mininipos, Segundo general.

Dime: Você!Aquele que ajudou a destruir o mundo Kaleidoscop

Sara: Destruir aquele quarto não é nada difícil, ele deve ter tirado o quadro do lugar ou coisa parecida¬.¬

Mininipos: Chega de conversa vamos lutar!

Sara: Vamos!Pelo poder...

Mininipos: Vocês não acham covardia todos contra mim?Vamos fazer um duelo captor, 1x1, cada um aposta três cartas.Eu aposto a levitação, a libra e a bolhas, eu desafio Talut!

Dime: Claro!Você destruiu o meu mundo!Eu aposto a... Só tenho a carta cadeado...

Sara: Caramba, ele ainda cisma com aquele quarto, devia ser algum lugar de rituais bacabros.Toma!

Entrega a carta neve e onda.

Dime: Pelo poder do planeta Talut!Transformação!

Dime cresce e vira um guerreiro com uma roupa azul escuro e preta, uma capa e segurando uma espada.

Talut: Eu aposto o cadeado, a neve e a onda.

Mininipos: Vamos começar!

O spa fica cheio d'água, aumenta de tamanho e cria espinhos nas paredes.

Talut: Espada Talut!

Vai para cima de Mininipos com a espada, mas erra todos os golpes de espada.

Mininipos: levitação!

Talut começa a flutuar e é jogado contra a parede, três espinhos entram nele.

Talut: Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sara: Cuidado!

Talut: Espada de Talut com carta neve...Espada de gelo!

Talut corta o chão e um raio de gelo sai da espada em direção a Mininipos, que fica congelado.

Talut: Você perdeu!

O lugar e Mininipos voltam ao normal.

Mininipos: Parece que desta vez sim...Suas cartas.

Entrega as cartas e some.

Sara: vamos voltar para a pousada...

De noite...

Sara: Não consigo dormir...Acho que vou para o jardim

O jardim era um lugar mágico, com lindas flores, árvores um pequeno rio e o luar ajudava a se tornar um lugar mais romântico.Enquanto ela aproximava-se do rio, percebe que alguém a esta vigiando.

Sara: Quem esta ai?

Tom: Sou eu, Tom.

Sara: O que você faz aqui?

Tom: Não consigo dormir.E você?

Sara: Também não.

Tom: Sabe...Até que para uma garota como você...está se saindo muito bem.

Sara: Claro que sim!E o que você quer dizer com "uma garota como você?".

Tom: Rodeada de amigos, sem se preocupar com a vida...Devo estar falando como o seu pai não...

Uma lágrima cai do olho de Sara.

Sara: Eu perdi os meus pais quando era pequena...

Tom: Sinto muito...

Sara: Tudo bem já me acostumei.

Tom: Sabe...Você parece ter sofrido muito...

Tom encosta a mão no queixo de Sara e aproxima-se do seu rosto.

Sara: Não...Nem tanto... É...(vergonha)...

Tom encostas seu lábio nos de Sara, ela sente o calor daqueles lábios de que tanto desejava ter para si mesmo, e finalmente ela os conseguiu, todo o amor que tinha por Tom foi contido naquele beijo.Uma sombra aparece e os atrapalha.

Sara: Que foi isso?

Tom: Não sei...

Homem: Que bonitinho os dois pombinhos, mas esta na hora de acabar com a melação.

Sara: Quem é você?

Homem: O seu pior pesadelo princesa Gama, eu sou Zion, o mestre do poder negro!

Sara: Eu ate que tava pensando por que vocês nunca vieram nos atacar se sabem quem nós somos.

Zion: Falta de tempo.

Sara: ¬.¬'

Zion: Raio negro!

Uma bola de energia maligna se forma em torno de Sara e ela desmaia.

Zion: Pronto, até que foi fácil...

Tom: Parado! Pelo poder do planeta Vênus!Transformação.

Zion: Que povo chato...Que foi?Quer lutar?

Tom; Lógico! Corrente de luz!

Uma linha brilhante atinge a armadura negra de Zion e volta numa forma negra, prendendo G.de Vênus.

Guerreiro de Vênus: Não!

Zion: Até mais!(risada do mal)

Zion voa até o céu com Sara no colo e some.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6- Um pedaço do Sol.

Alguns minutos depois de Sara ter sido levada, Tom consegue carregar energia o bastante para purificar a própria corrente, logo em seguida vai ao encontro dos outros que estavam acordados ao escutar a gritaria, e contou toda a história.

Gulipo: A Sara...Raptada...Por que...?

Tom: Eu não sei...Eu realmente não sei...

Carlos: Acho que nós devemos ir procura-la.

Gulipo: Claro!Por que não pensamos nisso!Vocês podem criar asas e ir para dimensão negra!

Carlos: ¬­¬

Dime:Agora é sério...Tem que ter um motivo muito forte...Para isso acontecer!

Gulipo:Tom...Ele não disse nada?Deixa eu ver.

Gulipo vai para a frente de Tom e coloca a sua pata na testa e Tom, uma imagem surge e todos assistem.

"O seu pior pesadelo princesa Gama, eu sou Zion, o mestre do poder negro!".

Gulipo: O que?Zion voltou!

Carlos pega Gulipo.

Carlos: Muito bem azulzinho...desembucha!

Gulipo:Que?Ta bom...Mas me solta!

Depois que Carlos soltou Gulipo, o pequeno guardião puxou uma grande quantidade e ar antes de começar a falar.

Gulipo:A 10000 anos atrás, os habitantes dividiam o seu planeta com os guerreiros e as princesas guardiões...

Billy: Mas não era só a Sara?

Gulipo: Deixa eu terminar!A princesa Sakura e a Princesa Serena viviam juntas com seus maridos no castelo mágico até que...(cai uma lágrima do olho de Gulipo) Zion apareceu e destruiu tudo para alcançar a imortalidade...Mas antes de morrerem, as princesas criaram um espírito, que enquanto vivo, nunca deixaria a imortalidade de Zion ser concluída...

Billy: E esse espírito é a Sara?

Gulipo: Não exatamente a Sara, mas o espírito da princesa de Gama que vive nela.As princesas também criaram artefatos para ajudar a princesa, princesa Serena criou as canetas de transformação e os espíritos dos guerreiros interplanetários e a princesa Sakura deu as suas cartas e criou os guardiões protetores, eu o guardião das canetas e Mun o guardião das cartas...

Carlos: E cadê esse Mun?

Gulipo: Eu não sei...Ele sumiu...Eu to sentindo uma energia forte...uma energia de guerreiro da tri-dalha!Aqui perto.

Todos escutam o barulho de um carro chegando e alguém abre a porta.Gulipo finge de ursinho de pelúcia rapidamente.

Garoto: Oi mano!

Diz o garoto antes de se jogar nos braços de Tom.

Tom: Dan!Que você ta fazendo aqui?

Dan: Você saiu de casa sem avisar! A mamãe ficou preocupada!Ela ta la fora!

Karen e Jorge descem as escadas.

Karen: Que que ta acontecendo?Uaaaaaahhhh!

Depois do bocejo percebe Dan e sai correndo para o quarto, quase derrubando Jorge.

Jorge: Cadê a Sara...?

Tom: Ela...bem...ta dormindo ainda...

Jorge: Estranho...ela sempre acorda com qualquer barulho e fica com aquele sorriso sem graça...

Todos menos Jorge e Dan olham para baixo.Gulipo levanta.

Gulipo: Já chega!Eles tem que saber! Magia recordação!

Três raio saem da ponta da pata de Gulipo e vão para as testas de Karen (Que já avia voltado,só que vestida), Jorge e Dan.

Gulipo: Como eu suspeitei, esse garoto é o guerreiro solar!

Jorge:Sara...foi raptada...E vocês...

Karen: Minha irmã...Guerreiros...

Dan: Eu recordei...a história...

Gulipo: Garoto, esse cordão em forma de sol...

Dan: Sim...Minha mãe avia me dado quando pequeno...E a espada de Solaris!

O cordão brilha e Dan pega a espada dourada.

Gulipo: Com essa espada e com a corrente de luz, poderemos entrar na dimensão negra...

Enquanto Gulipo falava, cinco aves negras entraram, uma para cada guerreiro, elas carregavam um papel negro no bico.Billy foi o primeiro a abrir e leu em voz alta a carta escrita em tinta prateada.

Guerreiros interplanetários eu Zion, vos convido para o torneio negro em nosso mundo.Pelo que sei, vocês acabam de achar o guerreiro solar, e sei que já são capazes de se teletransportarem para salvar a princesa de Gama.

P.S:Se não vierem, eu vos matarei pessoalmente.

_Zion, o mestre negro._

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é pq eu quero colocar mais detalhes sobre o torneio no próximo, e claro pra deixar aquele suspense no ar!**

**Não custa nada deixar um review né?Para que eu possa continuar a escrever a fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7– Entrando na escuridão!

Depois que Tom mandou a mãe para a casa ao amanhecer (e depois de explicar tudo sobre a viajem a ela e ter-la convencido que o irmão devia ficar) todos foram dormir um pouco para irei à outra dimensão a tarde(Karen e Jorge também depois de convencerem os outros).

Todos estavam na varanda da casa quando Gulipo pediu a corrente de Vênus e a espada de Solaris.Ele jogou a corrente para o alto e empunhou a espada para que a corrente ficasse presa, ela brilhou e virou uma nova arma.

Gulipo: Tom, agora você de fazer um furo no para abrir o portal!

Tom fez o que foi pedido e um buraco dourado abriu e puxou todos para dentro, para logo em seguida chegarem na outra dimensão.Era uma sensação estranha, pois o ar era rarefeito e tinha um cheiro muito forte de enxofre, fora o calor descomunal.

Todos foram para a direção das luzes que viam no fundo da paisagem negra sem nada a não ser terra vermelha., no meio do caminho eles percebam um castelo negro com morcegos em volta.

Karen: Nossa...Que lugar estranho...

Gulipo: Nós devemos ir logo antes que os demônios negros nos interceptem.

Jorge: o que você quer dizer com "demônios negros"?

Gulipo: São seres escuros com asas, eles sempre trabalharam para Zion.Vamos continuar, tem uma taverna onde podemos pedir informações...

Billy: Como é que você conhece tanto esse lugar?

Gulipo: Faz parte do meu passado obscuro...

Billy: ãh?

Depois de mais meia-hora de caminhada eles chegam a dita taverna, que por sinal não parecia ser limpa há dias.

Monstro: O que vocês querem humanos?E bichinho azul.

Gulipo: Você sabe aonde podemos falar com o organizador do torneio que...

Monstro: A... Mais lutadores...Vocês podem entrar nos quartos, o mestre Ian falara com vocês no Cassino das Ganâncias , parece que ele anda ocupado com uma humana capturada...

Carlos: Quem é esse Ian Gulipo?

Gulipo: Eu não sei de tudo!

Depois de subirem para os dois quartos reservador (que assustadoramente eram de luxo), eles se encontraram no lugar que o monstro disse que o tal organizador iria encontra-los.Depois de dizerem quem são, eles foram convidados para uma sala separada onde permaneciam vários outros lutadores.

Três pessoas entraram, eles reconheceram dois, eram Mininipos e Leon, o outro eles não conheciam.Logo em seguida, mais duas pessoas entraram, um garoto que parecia ter a idade deles, de cabelos negros para cima e olhos negros, e a outra pessoa era Sara, eles não acreditaram no que viram e saíram correndo pra falar com ela.

Tom: Sara! O que aconteceu?(sem ligar para os outros da um grande abraço nela deixando-a vermelha e confundindo os outros.)

Sara: Eu to legal, Zion só fez isso porque queria traze-los para o torneio...

Carlos: Falando nisso, cadê aquele idiota?

Garoto: Cuidado com a língua, se você não quer morrer agora...Cale a boca.

Carlos: Que?Você vai morrer seu...

Antes que Carlos terminasse de falar, vários fios negros surgiram das mãos do garoto e prenderam Carlos.

Garoto: Se eu quiser...Eu posso te explodir agora mesmo...

Todos na sala olhavam apreensivos a cena, até que Sara os interrompe.

Sara: Ian, eu já aceitei o trato, agora você deve soltar ele!

Ian: Esta bem.

Disse o garoto antes de fazer com que os fios voltassem.

Dime: Ele é o Ian?

Ian: Mestre Ian para vocês.

Sara: Sim, o principal subordinado de Zion...E Guerreiro de Saturno...

Billy:Que?Mas os Gulipo não esta com as Canetas?

Gulipo: Apenas parte delas...As que eu tinha eu já encontrei os donos...

Ian: Ora,ora...Se não é o guardião Gulipo...Ainda pagando pela sua traição?

Gulipo: Prefiro ficar nessa forma a servir vocês!

Sara:Que?Gulipo...

Ian:Bem,esta na hora de nós começarmos o sorteio para vermos quem enfrentara quem.Por favor, façam uma fila indiana e tirem uma bola cada um.

Depois de todos terem tirado uma bola,um painel acendeu e mostrou quem enfrentaria quem.

Ian X Tom

Carlos X Daniel

Brutus X Beta

Dan X Dime

Estelar X Canidinal

Billy X Minipos

Thor X Masked

Sara X Ruhan

Carlos: Que pena, eu não vou poder acabar com esse idiota, pois o Tom vai fazer isso pra mim.

Ian: Patético...

Tom: O Zion não vai lutar?

Ian: Eu repito, patético.Vocês realmente acham que um Deus vai lutar?

Carlos já ia pular em cima de Ian quando Sara o segura.

Sara:Já está na hora de nós irmos,vamos dormir no castelo, amanhã começa o torneio...

Ian: Querida Sara, você esqueceu que eu tenho que explicar as regras.Vocês podem ficar fora do ringue por apenas cinco segundos, não serão aceitas armas que não sejam as cartas e as suas armas sagradas.Agora podem ir.

Nos quartos do castelo de Zion.

Billy: Sara, o que você concordou com o Ian?

Sara: Não quero falar sobre isso agora...Vamos dormir ta legal?

Esse capítulo demorou pq eu me mudei e também pela maldição da falta de criatividade, mas eu ainda peço que vocês coloquem reviews ta?


End file.
